everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pete Pan
Pete Pan is the son of Peter Pan from the fairytale Peter Pan or the Boy who wouldn't grow up or Peter and Wendy or What-ever after you want to call it. He is a rebel and the opposite of his father. Since his father never grew up, Pete was forced to do so and become the Breadwinner of the house. Therefore Pete was never able to have a real childhood. Character Personality Pete is the opposite of his father Peter. Where Peter never grown up mentally (even though he eventually did physically), Pete had to mature really quickly to do the job his father couldn’t. Where his father has a devil-may-care attitude, Pete has tendency to think about what he is doing and before he does it. Pete is quickly annoyed with people who act to his opinion child-like. Things he deems child-like is when people think that what one person does is wrong, but then do the same thing or when people throw temper tantrums because they can’t get what they want. He is always trying to save money on everything again. People think he is greedy, but it is only because his father is unable to work still being a kid in grown-up’s body. He has become the bread-winner in his poor house. He is not against stealing and is a good pick-pocket. He is a rebel because he doesn’t want to be like his father and would much rather marry the next future Wendy since Wendy’s lineage has come together with that of a noble house and she is a rich princess. Of course the only reason he wants to marry her is for her money. He is good friends with Pixie Bell, who often helps him with his schemes. Appearance Peter is handsome young looking boy. He has blue eyes and red hair. Fairy tale – Peter Pan or the Boy who wouldn't grow up or Peter and Wendy How the Story Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_and_Wendy How do they come into it? After many and when I say many I really mean many generations of daughters all stamming from Wendy's lineage, Peter flew into the wrong house. During the many times he had left Neverland to bring the next Daughter to Neverland Peter had aged everytime he was their. Since he only was outside of Neverland for a short time after a long time it still took him to age slowly, but he had reached puberty. Anyways, Peter flew into the wrong door and fell in love at first sight. He went back to Neverland to tell all the lost boys he would be leaving Neverland and to try and get to eventually live a life with her. Even though he started to live in the normal world, he had no idea how to socialize with most of them. He had heard small stories everytime he took one of Wendy's descendants with him to Neverland but it was entirely different from what he thought it was like. Peter eventually did grow up, but he didn't really. He grew older and got into girls, but he was still the young childish boy he always was. He was eventually able to get the girl whose house he flew into attention and they went on dates. Eventually they got married. Peter knew about the concept of bying a ring and about the concept of money, but without any school he was unable to get a job and had to resort to stealing and pickpocketing to afford the things the ring. Peter and the unnamed woman had a son, Pete Pan. Relationships Family Pete is the son of Peter Pan and an unnamed woman. He has a bad relationship with his father coming from the fact that since Peter is just a child in an adult body Pete has had to do grow up fast and has become a polar opposite to Peter. Friends Peter's best friend is Pixie Bell. They call each other business associates, but really, they're best friends. They've been that since they were both alive. He calls her Pix. Pet To be added Romance To be added Outfits Basic Pete is unable to buy any fancy clothes. As a matter of fact the only clothes he has are clothes that were thrown away by others. He wears brown trousers, a black shirt with a too large brown jacket and he has a brown cap (one that Oliver Twist wears). Legacy Day To be added Getting Fairest To be added Trivia *His birthday is December 27. *His class schedule includes: Heroics 101, Geografairy, Muse-ic, Grimm-nastics, Beast Training and Care and Hexonomics on his own request. Quotes *"Grow up!" Notes *After many days of thinking Peter shouldn't have kids and Peter Pan OC's are ridiculous cause Peter could just player Peter since he never grew up anyway, I made a child of Peter Pan OC. You're allowed to judge me. *Pete is an antagonist. Gallery add photos! Timeline * June 15: Pete's page is created Category:BreZ Category:Males Category:Peter Pan Category:Neverlandian Category:Rebels Category:Characters